1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of controlling physical distribution for delivering a freight and a physical distribution control system for delivering a freight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The destination of a freight is displayed on a label attached to the freight with character data in the language of the source of the freight. This method is inconvenient in physical distribution over different language countries. If the route to the destination has been determined, it is enough to indicate the destinations in languages on the route. However, if the route has not been determined, this is impossible.